


Becoming Something Moo

by WanderingRivers



Category: Original Work
Genre: Animal Transformation, Cows, Dubious Science, Large Breasts, Masturbation, Milking, Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:02:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28034346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WanderingRivers/pseuds/WanderingRivers
Summary: Brita wakes up after a night out and nothing will ever be the same.
Kudos: 31





	Becoming Something Moo

**Author's Note:**

> This is entirely self indulgent but it wouldn't leave me alone. So here we are.

Drip. Drip. Drip. She can hear it in the corner of the room marking time in erratic beats that stretch time in funny ways. Fear threads it’s way down her spine as she realizes she’s been stripped down to her panties and nothing else. The cold air hardens her nipples and she tries to repress a shiver. Where was she? What happened? She was...at a bar. There were drinks. Shots? The last one tasted somehow...off. Then nothing. Then this.

Raising herself from the prone position she was in on the floor, she realizes two things. The first is that she has a collar around her neck connected to a chain that must connect to the wall. The second is a sensation of fullness between her legs that wasn’t there before. Looking down, she sees the outline of a dildo through her underthings, plugging her cunt full. She feels her walls twitch around it as she moves, the pulse of low level arousal beating in her lower abdomen. Ignoring the pulsing between her legs in favor of exploring her environment, she feels the leather around her neck leading to a chain that does indeed lead to the wall behind her. 

The chain only gives her so much room to explore her new environs, pulling her up short just about halfway across the room. As she moves about, Brita finds a narrow mattress covered in a blanket in one corner, what looks like a slot for food in the heavy metal door that dominates the wall opposite, and a metal toilet in another corner. Other than that, the room is bare of decoration save for a camera in an upper corner of her room, its electronic red eye blinking at her, driving home her helplessness. 

Looking at the camera, she calls out “Please! Please help me. You don’t have to do this. If you let me go, I won’t go to the cops, I promise!” Silence. Brita could count the seconds in the pulses her cunt made around the dildo. The arousal pooling there nagged at her mind, begging to crest into something larger and greater. Lord above, she wants to cum. She wants to grind out an orgasm to clear her mind and let her concentrate on something other than what’s between her legs but the camera in the corner serves only to remind her of her helpless situation and she doesn’t want to give whoever may be watching the satisfaction of watching her debase herself. 

Deciding escape was a better option than waiting for her erstwhile captors to take pity on her and let her go, Brita turned her attention to the chain linking her to the wall. Attached to the lower part of the wall, it is welded in place with neither bolt or screw to allow her to remove it from the wall. A few experimental yanks on the chain confirms what she already knows, there is no dislodging it from its place. The wall itself holds no area for escape either, the only way in or out of the room, the heavy metal door. What’s worse is that she has more room to explore if she places herself on hands and knees, the chain allowing her full access to the room instead of on her feet where she can only explore half. Crawling on her hands and knees to the small mattress that is obviously to serve as her bed, she feels the dildo moving inside her all the more, the heat between her legs increasing and moisture gathering there all the more insistently. 

Dear God, she wants to fuck herself silly on the pole that’s been shoved in her. Brita knows that someone is watching but the feeling of fullness from that dildo is making her crave the stimulation that will bring sweet release and let her think clearly instead. Her need for orgasm competed for the need for privacy. Deciding that the best way to do so was under the blanket, she laid herself down on the mattress, covering her body with the fabric and letting her hands wander down her body to where the arousal had pooled itself between her legs. Taking the dildo in hand, she thrust it into her hole, grinding against her clitoris where pleasure rolled over her in waves with each movement. Tweaking her nipples, her speed at which she grinds against the toy in her increases to match the need in her groin until the orgasm that’s been slowly building snaps its way through her body and she groaned her pleasure to the seemingly empty room. The afterglow warmed her body and washed over her mind to take her over the edge to back into unconsciousness.

There is a breakfast on a tray in the slot of the heavy when she wakes up next. Eggs, bacon, biscuits and lots of them, as if her captor were feeding two or more prisoners instead of just her but she knows not to question the food because who knows when she may get more. A quick glance at the tray shows no utensils but she can't find herself surprised at not being given even an eating utensil. Clearly whoever has her here wants to make sure she can't hurt herself. Or others, her mind finishes darkly. Food is food though and she needs to eat if she's going to survive. Brita eats as neatly as she can under the circumstances but she still manages to drop some on herself no matter how careful she is. As she eats, a warmth settles over mind, laying feelings of safety and lassitude over the anger and fear of what may come next. Relax, they tell her, everything is fine. And she wants so much to believe them, to believe the collar and chain that keep her in this one room will keep her safe, the small voice of fear gibbers in the back of her mind at the forced relaxation, knowing this isn't right but knowing nothing can be done. 

Her belly full, Brita licks her fingers clean, the sensation of her tongue cleaning each digit somehow managing to go right to her cunt. She didn't remember having an oral fixation like this. This was new but not unwelcome in her current state. The layers upon layers of calm and relaxation lowered her inhibitions, letting the haze of arousal drive her instead and she plucks at a nipple with one hand and slips a finger of the other hand in her mouth. The dildo in her moves with undulation of her hips as Brita plays with breast and sucks each of her fingers driving her closer to an orgasm but not tipping her over the edge. It's just not enough to get her there. She needs more. A cock, her lust addled brain supplies helpfully. A real cock in her cunt and in her mouth, fucking her again and again. Painting her with their cum. 

The thought drives her mad, sucking on her fingers and rubbing harsh tiny circles on her clit as she orgasms, her slick sliding down her thighs and over her hand. Lifting the cum covered fingers to her lips, she licks each one clean, her other hand already worrying at the sensitive nub driving herself toward yet another orgasm, the taste of her own juices sending pleasure straight between her legs. Grinding against the fingers between her legs and sucking the fingers in her mouth, the orgasm follows not long after, this one more intense then the last. It leaves her gasping, vision graying in and out before coming back to normal. 

Brita's breathing stutters for a long while as she shudders in the afterglow. Her mind still feels wrapped in wool but thoughts of concern slowly working their way up through to the front of her mind. What was happening? She never...never felt like this before, all need and desire. Brita tried to probe her memory, reaching for anything before this room that might give her a clue of why she was here and what was happening to her. Try as she might to find those memories, they stayed hidden in the darkness of her mind. 

Willing her limbs to move and overcome the lethargy that filled them was a Herculean task indeed. She found the energy to raise herself to hand and knees and her libido raised its sleepy head with the change in position. The dildo moved with her, reminding her of its presence as she crawled to the door to look through the food slot. Brita licked her lips unconsciously, craving the feeling of something sliding between them the same way the dildo slid inside her. Finding a space just a few feet from the door, she sits on her knees, enjoying the new way the toy sits in her. 

The logical part of her brain says its a good idea to watch for who brings her meals so she can find an opening to escape. The needy part of her brain finds sitting on her knees and rocking her hips back and forth feels amazing. Feelings of shame warred with the uncontrolled arousal that flooded her. Hours pass and she quietly fucks herself coming close to an orgasm but not quite reaching the point of no return. Another meal appears and she can't bring herself to eat it. She fears another loss of control. Feeding her physical appetites only to need to feed her carnal ones as well. 

Crawling back to her mattress, each movement is torture but she reminds herself she can't give in, not if she's going to get out of here. She has to remain clear headed if she wants to get out of here. Some small part of her wonders if she truly wants to though. Hours pass and another meal appears and still she refuses to eat. She's so hungry and the tray is just right...there. Just one bite couldn't hurt. No! She can't! No! She hides her face in her hands, blocking the sight of the temptation of the food. 

Her hunger strike has not gone unnoticed though. Sometime after the 2nd tray has been taken from her, the door opens and there is a woman standing there, a tray in her hands and a frown on her face. “You stay right there. I need to make sure you eat something and don’t just starve yourself out of pique.” The woman walks to a counter Brita never noticed before and sets down the tray. There is a bowl of something that Brita can smell over the scent of her slick coating her thighs. The smell of it is enticing, weaving a spell over her mind that makes her crave whatever is there. She wants to move but her body won’t obey her commands. She stays put, swaying on all fours, waiting for the woman to come back and tell her what to do. 

Brita nods miserably, agreeing to the woman's order to stay. Her determination to make it to the other side of this...mess the only thing keeping her from a full fledged breakdown. With a gentle pat on Brita’s head, the doctor sets down the bowl on the floor in front of her. “Time to eat!” Brita doesn't stop to think about the bowl's contents, burying her face in the bowl, slurping up the slop there, her tongue extending and licking the bowl clean eagerly. 

“Mooooore?” She asks, her lips feeling thicker and dragging out the syllable without thinking about it. The food hit her stomach and all she wants now is to eat that same delicious mixture until she’s stuffed. “Moooore, please?” Brita stares adoringly at the mystery woman, a voice in the back of her mind that was once her screaming to get through the fog that settled with each mouthful of feed. “Mmmmmm….hungry!” Another bowl materializes in front of her eager face, and again, Brita shoves her mouth into the mixture, slurping and licking each drop clean. The process repeats itself at least 3 times, if not more. She loses track after a while, her hungry mouth only looking to fill itself. Before long though, her eyes begin to droop with the need for sleep and she finds herself crawling back to the cell at the end of a leash and once again changed to the wall. 

It’s the heat that wakes Brita next, terrible heat coming from her breasts. Her hands fly to her poor breasts, her hands blessedly cool against the heat of her skin. Her fingers trail absentmindedly down the hanging teats to her nipples, stroking them to stiff peaks. As she does so, she feels her breasts change, becoming fuller, stiffer. Dragging a nail across one particularly sensitive nipple, she feels her cunt clench, desire pooling in her lower abdomen. "Oh God!" She repeats the process on the other breast and relishes the fullness that she's been given both between her legs and in her breasts. Caressing the hanging teats, she draws designs and whorls with her fingertips, each gentle stroke going right to her pussy. Dear God she's so horny. Squeezing her thighs together in a desperate attempt to create friction on her aching clit, she whimpers in frustration, she needs more. She's so damn close.

She's not sure how much time passes as she plays with her filling breasts chasing an orgasm that stays just out of reach, the skin warming as it stretches. Somewhere along the line the ripe fullness that sends ripples of pleasure to her clit and cunt passes the line into pain. Her breasts sit like rocks hanging from her chest. Touching them is agony and still she's driven to caress them and tweak and pinch nipples that grow more and more sensitive. One particularly rough pinch and there are tiny beads of liquid resting on her nipple tip and for a brief moment, she feels a tiny bit of relief. That moment quickly passes as her breast somehow adds yet more pressure on her already full mammaries. 

Impulsively, she swipes a finger across the liquid resting on her nipple and pops it in her mouth. Her eyes went wide with the realization of her predicament. She was full of milk! Trying desperately to get a grip on her nipples to take an edge off the pain she only succeeded in bringing a few droplets to the surface but nothing to trigger a letdown. Her moans have crossed the line into pain. She's so damn heavy and full. She needs… A blush creeps up her face, embarrassment plain. She needs to be milked. 

As if hearing the thought cross her mind, the door opens to reveal a woman with a bucket in hand. The blush on Brita's face deepens knowing her relief is in the hands of a complete stranger. "Oh will you look at that," she exclaimed in delight, fondling Brita's breasts, the nipples burbling tiny droplets of milk at the slightest stimulation. The bucket is set down next to her and then the doctor moves to her backside, giving her rump a playful slap. "This is turning out so much better than I thought it would. Barely 8 hours from injection and look at you, ready and waiting for a nice milking. Would you like me to milk you?" 

Her burning cheeks betray her before her voice does. "Please." The word comes out as a bare whisper. Her shame at needing to ask for something so terribly degrading clear to see. 

The woman grins broadly, obviously delighted at the answer. "What now? Can you say that again? I can't hear you." She squats in front of Brita, gently swatting her aching breasts awaiting the doomed woman's response. 

"Please." Her voice gains a small bit of strength in her desperation, "Please, milk me." Brita turns her face to the wall, her blush spreading down her aching chest, face burning with the embarrassment of the request. 

"That's what I thought you said." That grin somehow manages to widen. "It does my heart so good to hear such a polite request for a milking. The last girl was awful and rude about it. I made her wait until she could use her nice words. It took her days. She was full to bursting! Now you get on hands and knees so we can get you all milked, alright?" Brita nods, trying to understand why she is obeying so easily but getting in position nonetheless, the fog in her mind making it hard to think beyond her immediate needs and the doctor's commands. 

The doctor's hands find a grip on her aching breasts and begin a gentle pulling motion, ushering the milk down into her nipples where it dribbles out the tip. The doctor's grip tightens on the stretched orbs and then...release! Sheer relief floods her as she feels her breasts let down with such force that all the good doctor needs to do is direct the spray. Her cunt clenches again as the milk flows freely from her nipples. She's so close to cumming, the pleasure from her milking pooling between her legs, the need to orgasm leaving her keening as her breasts are kneaded and massaged draining them of every drop of liquid gold.

Her cries are not unnoticed by the doctor. "Like that did you? That’s lovely! I want my girls to love being milked. It makes everything so much easier!” The joy in the doctor’s voice is infectious and Brita’s happy that she’s loving being milked too.

The doctor disappears from Brita's view. She hears heels clicking across the floor and then behind her. She can feel the doctor's hand on her ass and then on her sopping folds reaching for the dildo there for a moment before it withdraws from her needy channel. Brita keens with the loss of the toy. Her walls clench around the emptiness there with the loss of its filling mass. It's not long though before she feels the blunt end of a new dildo probing her moist entrance. A small "oh" escapes her lips as its driven home stretching her open and filling her fuller then before, a small nib resting atop her overly sensitive clit. She tries to thrust her hips with this new fullness to try to get to orgasm and she can't. She's so close. If she can just…

"That’s my girl. Cum for me. The more you cum, the more milk you make and I know you’re gonna be my good girl. You can do it.” The doctor gently adjusts the new dildo to sit just a little deeper. 

"Y-y-yes," Brita's hips thrust blindly of their own accord trying despite herself to get the friction she craves. For that, she earns another slap on her ass. That slap sends delicious waves of pleasure to her throbbing, sopping cunt and she can't help the high breathy moan that comes out of her mouth. She’s so damn close. “Please…” A hand snakes its way down to her clit and her fingers zero in on her clit, rubbing and thrusting until the orgasm hits her as she’s letting down under the tender ministrations of the woman’s fingers on her breasts to release the milk there. She can hear the milk hitting the metal of the bucket and something about the sound just drives her wild. Brita’s hips buck against the wider device in her, filling her fuller then before and she cums all over again. It’s like she just can’t stop cumming with each pull of her nipples, comes another orgasm that slams upon her. 

"Look at you, all needy just like the brainless slut I thought you were. That's ok though. I have plans for you." Brita feels a sharp stab of pain in her ass and then in one hip and then the other, realizing too late that she's been injected with something else. "Did you know cow's milk has been increasing in growth hormones every year," the doctor continues conversationally as if she’s discussing the weather. "I have been tasked with finding an affordable alternate source of milk for our thirsty customers and you. Well, you might just be the breakthrough I need. You just need to be bigger."

Brita catches herself trying not to sob, her arousal forgotten for a moment, realizing the torment ahead of her. Already she feels the tell tale signs of milk production as her body works overtime to refill the breasts so recently emptied. "Please. Please. You don't have to do this. Please. Just let me go. I won't go to the cops. I swear!" 

The doctor laughs. "Let you go? I am going to have all the lab funding I need once I'm done with you. Why would I ever let you go?" There is a moment of silence as the doctor ponders her options for her prisoner. "I will tell you what. I will let you sleep on the bed you have here but it won’t be comfortable, not for too much longer. Soon we’ll have to get you into a nice stall for the cow you’re going to become.”

She wants so badly to protest this but words don't come. Her body responds for her, her hands reaching up to the collar to find some catch, some buckle to undo to free herself from the awful thing to find none. She wants to scream out how this isn't right, this isn't fair but protests die in her throat when she realizes that there is no escape. There is no way out except for through. If she can survive what this madwoman is going to do to her, she might be let go. If she is let go, she can report her to the authorities. The thought calms her. She just has to survive. She can do that. Her body stills and as she does so, Brita realizes a door is being opened. She could run! All she has to do is get past the doctor but as soon as the thought finds its way to the front of her mind, it slides away under the influence of sedatives flowing in her veins.

"Crawl," comes the command, not unkindly, and she obeys, the dildo in her needy cunt rubbing her insides sending fresh spikes of arousal through her body. Following the doctor is slow going for her breasts grow heavy and the feel of her cunt clenching around the dildo with no relief for the orgasm that is building with each slow step forward distracts her. The floor under her hands and knees changes from linoleum to ceramic tile and then concrete when they finally reach their destination. Her chain is attached to the wall. Her breasts are hot again, the skin taut and heat radiates from them painfully as they grow again. A groan rips its way from her lips, the filling of her breasts dancing that line between pleasure and pain. 

Looking around, she realizes she's in the stall the doctor had spoken about and the fear is back under the haze of need that always seems to fill her mind now. Need to suck, need to fuck, need to be milked. These are the only things she seems to care about anymore and the voice of terror that cries out against them growing smaller with each hour. There is a trough in the corner filled with the same amazing smelling slop she had been fed before and she crawls to it, needing to eat the delicious stuff. The Mistress said it was good for her. She can't disobey her Mistress. Plunging in her face, she eats with abandon, her belly filling and the warmth between her legs growing.

Tweaking her nipples and grinding her hips against the hard ground under her, she finds an orgasm as she eats. Eventually, she can eat no more but her libido demands yet more fulfillment. Dipping her fingers into the slick coating her thighs, she sucks them deep into her mouth, wishing for all the world they were a cock as she zeroed in on her clit with the other hand, rubbing and flicking the sensitive nub with abandon, cumming with a scream as she pressed the edge of her fingernail into the bundle of nerves. There was no mattress or blanket here in her new stall, only a bed of hay but she knew it was better then nothing. Crawling to it in the throes of her afterglow, she slept the sleep of the sated. 

The next morning, the fullness is back accompanied by an itchiness on her abdomen. Looking down she sees four spots there, discolorations in the skin evenly spaced apart. Are those...nipples? Shifting to get a better look at the closest spots, she’s reminded of the dildo resting in her cunt and the pebbled nib just on top of her clit and oh, if she could just… Her hips thrust without thinking as she examines the spots, arousal roaring its way back to life. Rubbing a fingertip across the topmost spot earns her a spike of desire to join the ones coming from the dildo in her cunt. Yes, definitely nipples. Why does she have extra nipples? Unless… The thought floats to her in a fog of arousal that won’t quit. She’s being given extra breasts. 

Brita tries hard to dredge up an emotion that isn’t arousal or need; anger, outrage, horror, something but all she can find is the need to orgasm and before long, the need to be milked. Her hands move of their own accord on the topmost set of breasts, kneading the flesh there, stimulating production making them fuller and more sensitive, sending delicious bolts of arousal to pool between her legs. Her fingers wander down to the new dildo that the doctor inserted into her just the day before. Pumping it in and out of her needy cunt, grinding her clit against the pebbled nib at it’s top, she finds the orgasm that so eluded her. Shoving the dildo as deep in her as she can she cums again, groaning her pleasure loudly without a care. 

The more she manhandles her top most breasts, the more the middle and bottom set begin to plump pushing out from her abdominal wall to give her 6 breasts in total. Her hands move down to the middle set and then to the bottom set as she finds a new found sensitivity there. Teasing the new nipples, she feels equally new pleasures slide to her pussy. She’s so slick all the time now. The constant arousal is equal parts painful and amazing. Everything is so sensitive. 

Hours tick by, time finding no meaning in her cell as she grinds out orgasm after orgasm, her newly developing breasts growing and stretching themselves until they too match her original set. They too fill with milk, she can feel it, the weight of it painful. Her abdominal muscles ache, unaccustomed to the presence of her new breasts. She holds each breast in hand in turn, feeling a momentary relief from the feeling of fullness in each. She wants to be milked. She wants to cum. She wants to be milked and to cum. Her whole world is reduced to those two things: milking and cumming. What a sorry creature she has become in such a short amount of time.

As her breasts grow, so too does her belly and thighs, becoming thicker, more muscular, more able to hold up the newfound weight that lines the front of her body. Staring down at the rows of breasts that now line her chest and abdomen, she realizes a second something else. Her primary breasts have grown since yesterday, a least a whole cup, if not more. Oh ye Gods, she is so damn full. All six breasts sit heavy as stones on her torso. If she tries to touch them, to relieve just a little pressure, it’s sheer agony. Her pussy forgotten in favor of the need to be milked, she calls out. “Please, Mooo-stress. I need...mooo...milked.” 

Silence. She fears she’s been left here alone to die, a freak of nature to be poked and prodded by the curious. What's worse is the mooing somehow. She finds forming words harder, thoughts winding their way through the cotton fluff that is stuffed in her mind are so much easier to express with a moo and the fear compounds. It’s the first emotion that’s managed to poke its way through the haze of arousal and need for milking and she welcomes it. It means something, it means all can’t be lost if she can still be afraid, right?

The door opens and the doctor walks in, this time with what looks to be a modified breast pump. Six flanges are attached to six large jugs with tubes leading back to the pump itself. Jugs? Surely she couldn’t produce that much? Could she? Morbid curiosity lets her stare at the pump as the doctor busies herself with it. Is this her destiny? Naked, alone, constantly needing to orgasm or to be milked? Her cunt twitches just a little at the thought of orgasm but her breasts make the choice for her. Milking is far more paramount. The pain of being overly full is just too much. She needs relief and as much as she’s tried to manually express through the day, she just can’t get the right grip to trigger the let down, to empty herself for even just a while. 

She looks at her captive, practically vibrating with joy at seeing the new breasts developing there, already full to the brim with milk. “Well, look at that. All big and ready to go.” She walks over to where Brita is rocking mindlessly on hands and knees trying to bring some relief from the fullness in her milk heavy breasts. Her hands grope each breast in turn, weighing it, seeing the development of it. “Very nice indeed. I’m going to give you something today to help with the pain. And then we’ll get to milking, ok?”

Brita nods mutely, all of her breasts feeling hot and achy to the touch, filled to the brim with milk. The doctor readies another syringe, the same iridescent white liquid in it as the day before. There’s a pinch and the needle goes into her arm, plunger descending. The doctor then takes the flanges with their jug attachments and straps each one to Brita’s breasts and then activates the pump. Like magic, the pump works where Brita’s hands could not and the milk flows out of her nipples like water. Feeling the letdown in all 6 breasts at the same time sends a surge of relief through her like no other. Her cunt roars back to life, clit throbbing with need. As much as she needs to touch herself, the milking machine won’t let her reach her clit. 

Her body jerks as the vibrations coming from what she had thought was an ordinary dildo filled her cunt and provided delicious friction and again, just like before, the orgasm snaps through her, milk and cum flowing from her and her eyes roll to the back of her head, it’s just too much. Each pull of the machine pulls another orgasm with each flow of milk. She can’t think between the feeling of her breasts being emptied and the vibrator buzzing between her legs. 

Her orgams come fast and furious stripping her of thoughts and desires beyond the next wave of pleasure and the next milking. She doesn't feel the tail that emerges from the small of her back just above her buttocks or the reshaping of her face and mouth. A cock shaped protuberance appears in front of her mouth and she lets it fill her mouth eagerly, blowing the artificial cock as the vibrator works between her legs. Horns emerge from the side of her head and her mouth has joined with her nose to become a snout, the long tongue swirling around the dildo. The doctor grins as Brita completes her transformation, mindless creature only good for milking and fucking. Oh yes,she's definitely getting her grant money this year.


End file.
